


Welcome to Canada

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: 3d model, Animation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3D animation I made of a Mountie (looking like Turnbull) taking off his hat and bowing :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Canada




End file.
